


What we hold

by astralprojects



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hand-Related Intimacy, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yuri, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: Lisa has mixed feelings about certain parts of herself. Rinko, always caring, shows her just how much those parts all mean.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Shirokane Rinko, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	What we hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine in Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777139) by [Sekundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi). 



> I took inspiration from Sekundi's fic for this as mentioned above, and started writing it a day after! I'd say it's some of their best work, you better read it. Leave kudos and comments like it deserves.
> 
> You should also read "Does Yukina Minato is Gay?" by the same author, it's amazing.

“I’m starting to get a little nostalgic, y’know.”

Lisa let out a blissful sigh and stretched her legs out under the table.

“This is the first cafe we’ve ever been to,” she mentioned, smiling over at Rinko. “Just the two of us, I mean. And as friends, not girlfriends.”

Rinko offered a timid smile in return. “Didn’t it take… So long for me to… Go out alone with you, though?”

“Eh, time is a myth anyway, it’s fine,” Lisa jested. “It only took a few months, and I was the first person aside from Ako you went out with one-on-one. I was, uh, pretty happy about that, aha.”

“For what it’s worth,” Rinko began. “I’m glad it was you, Lisa-chan.”

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s easy.. To talk to you,” she confessed. “I enjoyed my time with you, too.”

“Mm, you can cut out the flattery, Rinko~!” Lisa winked to emphasise her teasing. “Seriously though, it made me happy. It also made me happy that we beat Yukina and Sayo in getting together first. Man, they’d have been useless pining lesbians for centuries if we didn’t step in.”

“I suppose... They would have,” Rinko agreed. “Although we did... Find them kissing... After practice once....”

“And they didn’t even tell me!” Lisa whined. “Rude. I thought I raised Yukina better than that.”

“At least you raised her... Well enough to... Find a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Good enough,”she settled. “Ah, but now it’s been ages since Roselia formed. Makes me reminisce about the old things.”

“The old things…?” Rinko questioned.

“Yeah! Just the little and big things about life before Roselia formed. Like, look here.” Lisa held her hand out flat, turning it from back to front as Rinko observed. “My nails were a lot longer and prettier before I had to cut them off.”

“But your nails are still pretty, Lisa-chan,” Rinko commented, lost.

“Aw, thanks!” Lisa gushed. “But they still looked nicer before. My hands are kinda rough now too. I feel like an old maid, blech.”

Rinko’s expression fell as Lisa continued to rant about the apparent flaws she had gained.

“I get cuts every now and then too, but I guess that one’s a given,” she sighed. “A few of them have left nasty marks on my skin though, that’s the problem. My hands are just… And my nails chip really easy too. You have no idea what a dent that puts in my allowance. I can’t do as much with the design either now, all I’ve got are the little jewels and inks, but I try and make it work within what I’ve got. It’s lucky I know how to do that at least, huh?”

Frowning, Rinko softly brushed a hand over Lisa’s own.

“I like your hands,” she whispered, as if her words were breaking a fragile screen as gently as they could manage to. “Do you… Not think the same?”

“U-Uh,” Lisa stumbled, shocked by Rinko’s sudden change in demeanour. “It’s not like I hate them or anything! I just… Wish they weren’t so delicate. Someday they’ll feel like total sandpaper.”

“My hands… Are the delicate ones, Lisa-chan,” Rinko informed her. “They’re only soft because… I play the keyboard… Not the bass. But your hands are… They’re strong.”

Rinko showed a shy smile to the side as she circled her thumb around Lisa’s palm, compassionate, careful movements reaching out to soothe her.

“Even if they did… Feel very rough…” Gathering up confidence, she turned to face Lisa again. “They would still… Be very strong.”

“R-Rinko, I don’t—”

“I like these hands,” Rinko murmured, admiring them with eyes of wonder. “These hands are… You are… Pretty to me.”

“Rinko! T-This isn’t s-such a big deal!” Lisa spluttered in embarrassment, her features highlighted with red. “I mean, thanks, you’re.. Amazing, but… I didn’t…!”

Rinko chuckled lightly, continuing the calming motion with a tinge more shyness.

“I think that… This is important to you… Lisa-chan,” she admitted. “And you’re… Trying to play it off again… Because it seems strange… For me to be this honest. R-Right?” 

Lisa huffed out of fond exasperation, kicking her feet weakly against the floor below her. “God, Rinko…”

That laugh emerged again. 

“I’m right,” Rinko reminded her. “You don’t… Like your hands...”

“I don’t think they’re the worst things in the world,” she fumed quietly. “I’d do anything for Roselia, and this just proves that. But, well… I’d still like to have nice hands. And nails.”

Before Rinko could speak again, Lisa interrupted her.

“It’s just a minor thing!” Lisa added hurriedly. “I’m fine with my hands, really. There’s nothing too bad about them. Plus, even if I have to pay more to fix them when they break, I still pay less at the salon, right? You win and you lose.”

A look came across Rinko’s face that Lisa couldn’t read, the pair caught in silence as her expression persisted.

Appearance unchanging, Rinko laced Lisa’s fingers with her own and rose to her feet.

“Come with me.”

* * *

“Rinko~. Where are we going?”

The look on Rinko’s face wore away slightly more with each step, as if she was becoming less confident. Even so, she kept on walking forwards.

“Um… Just wait and see.”

Lisa's curiosity was quenched soon enough. Eventually, Rinko led her to a bench in a secluded area within the nearby part.

"So? What did you wanna show me here?" Lisa asked.

Fiddling with her hands nervously, Rinko looked down.

"I… Had hoped to do something…" Rinko started, voice decreasing in volume with each word. "But it seems… Silly now and… I don't know if I can…"

"Mm, I don't know what you were planning to do here, but," Lisa paused, leaning over to place her hand over Rinko's and give her a short kiss on the cheek. "here's your courage! You can do it, and nothing's too silly for me."

Rinko smiled at that, a faint dusting on her cheeks as she returned the gesture.

Drawing a deep breath in, Rinko took Lisa's hand in hers and raised it to the level of her lips, a fair distance away.

"Lisa-chan, may I… See what you… Don't like about… Your hands?"

"Hm, sure," Lisa agreed. She turned her hand around in Rinko's, resisting the urge to lock their fingers before their palms fully faced away from each other, and tapped a cut on her upper thumb with a finger on her other hand. "You see this little mark? It's from when I tried to play fingerstyle for the first time on a whim. That, uh, didn't work, aha…"

Rinko lifted the small crack to her lips and kissed it, flustering Lisa as well as herself.

"Keep going."

"Huh?" Lisa blurted. "Um… The skin's super rough on my index finger since I use it the most while playing?"

Bringing the pad into her line of sight, Rinko pressed her smile against it.

"U-Uh… My upper palm is cracked a lot?" Lisa offered. "Rinko, I don't really… What?"

Rinko drifted from her task for a second, pecking Lisa gently on the lips before scattering kisses against the area she mentioned.

“W-What? Rinko, um…!” Lisa faltered. “This... Yeah, okay, haha...”

“S-Should I stop, Lisa-chan?”

“No, you’re fine!” she corrected. “My gay heart’s kinda exploding right now, but I... Like this a lot. Whatever this is.”

Rinko smiled hesitantly, planting a last, long kiss right into the palm of Lisa’s hand. 

“I like your hands,” she finalised. “H-Holding them... Feeling them... Yes. These hands... Show your journey. I love... Roselia’s hands. I love Lisa-chan’s hands.”

Lisa’s breath jilted for an endless second. 

“W-Well, um...” She smiled embarrassedly and looked away. “When did you become such a l-ladykiller, Rinko?”

Rinko laughed quietly, the sound serving as her only reply. Lisa’s hand didn’t fall out from her grasp.

“Shall we go... Back to the cafe, Lisa-chan?”

“Yeah,” Lisa answered. “As sweet as this was, I don’t want a dog to eat our parfaits. Mm, I think Sayo’s out on a date with Yukina somewhere else right now though...”

The image of Sayo acting like a flustered dog around Yukina amused Rinko; she couldn’t resist letting a second chuckle slip.

Rinko held a beautiful, cherished hand as they both walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done, huh? Remaining Lisarinko fandom, take my low-par scraps.
> 
> This was supposed to be better, but I'm just glad that I was able to polish it up somewhat.
> 
> (Seku, if you read this... Forget.)


End file.
